Verkhovnyy
History Better known in the English world as Supreme, Verkhovnyy was the strongest most feared parahuman fighting for the Soviet Union during the Cold War. Although her real name is unknown, having been a closely guarded secret it is known that she manifested mutant-brick type abilities as a young girl. In the mid to late seventies she was put through an experimental mutant enhancement project using cosmic rays. Verkhovnyy was the only survivor of the program but found herself with not only supercharged parahuman abilities but also the new power to create powerful cosmic energy blasts. Verkhovnyy fought for the parahumans of the western block in the name of the Soviet union through Asia and the middle east’s proxy wars, reporting more victories than any other capes. With the collapse of the Soviet Union, Verkhovnyy saw herself without a country to serve as the new Russian authorities abandoned the ideology she had fought for. After spending months trying to hold the state together and try to bring it back to their right way she officially defected. Along with a group of like minded capes, she staged a coup d’état and seized control of a large part of the Balkans in 1993, proclaiming the territory as the United Communist States of the Balkans with herself as rightful ruler. Despite heavy resistance from the Liberty League, Balkan capes and foreign interest, she has maintained power for the past twenty-three years. She also highly despise the Xenobreed (having fought them several times) and other fascist or authoritarian groups. Beliefs, Allies & Enemies Verkhovnyy is a dedicated Marxist-Leninist believer and has dedicated herself to pursuing the goals of the Soviet Union and its founders under her direction. Despite her position as ruler over the masses clashing with her belief in the good of the dictatorship of the proletariat, she believes it to be a necessary evil and transitional state until the world is ready to accept true communism. Whereas under the aegis of the Soviet Union she concerned herself only with the enemies without, Verkhovnyy has taken a very harsh approach to treason and corruption in her new nation. Although both economically communist regimes, Verkhovnyy and the Pan-African Technocratic Union have a long standing but generally non-violent rivalry with each other as Verkhovnyy despise the Union’s meritocratic rulership. Likewise, Verkhovnyy highly dislikes the Red Guard, seeing them as corrupt. Although only known by her supranym, Verkhovnyy wears no mask and never hides her identity in public, a common element of many Soviet Heroes who rejected masks and secret identities. Whenever questioned about her pre-cape past or name, she invariably answer that the girl she was is no more and that only who she is now matters. Powers At her base, Verkhovnyy is a top tier brick, capable of shrugging off missiles and tank fire and lifting more than fifty tons. She has been known to be unaffected by drugs, toxins and poisons, and can maintain her breath for hours, allowing her to operate in the vacuum of space. Her flying abilities are known to reach into the supersonic level but capped at mach 3 within the earth’s atmosphere but reaching much higher speed in orbit. Although never confirmed, she is believed to possess extremely rapid perception and enhanced intellect. Verkhovnyy’s most notorious power are her Cosmic blasts, capable of melting steel virtually instantly which can be fired anywhere from pencil-thin beams to bus-sized blasts. Appearance Despite being well into her sixties by all account, Verkhovnyy maintains the body of an older adolescent, having not aged in the past four and half decades since she was first encountered. Despite her apparent age, she stands six and a half feet and is exceptionally muscled. Verkhovnyy is an ethnic Serb with fairly dark skin and dark brown hair typically worn very short. She’s virtually always seen in public wearing her costume; a deep red bodysuit with a hammer and sickle on her right shoulder, black tights, flared red boots, a golden sash around her shoulder, and cape. Category:Female Category:Cape Category:Superhero Category:Serb Category:European Category:Cisgender Category:Parahuman Category:Mutant Category:Imbued Category:Hybrid Origin Category:Brick Category:Super Strength Category:Super Endurance Category:Flight Category:Enhanced Cognition Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Enhanced Hearing Category:Energy Blast